Little Girl
by Inner-me-is-chaos
Summary: Orochimaru hat Konoha übernommen und alle Konoha-Nin mit höherem Rang sind im Kerker gelandet... zusammen mit einem kleinem Mädchen, das ein großes Geheimnis birgt.


_**Little Girl**_

Naruto dämmerte langsam aus der Bewusstlosigkeit und kam in die Realität zurück. Am liebsten wäre er in seine Art Traum, oder was es auch immer gewesen war, zurückgedriftet, doch er konnte es nicht. Dabei war es dort, an diesem unbekannten Ort so schön gewesen...

Er hatte zusammen mit allein seinen Freunden ein Ramenpicknick veranstaltet auf einer riesengroßen Blumenwiese direkt unter den Hokagefelsen, dessen Sammlung sein Kopf als Hokage der sechsten Generation hinzugefügt worden war. Sasuke war bei ihnen allen gewesen und hatte -Sakura umarmend- auf dem Platz neben ihm gesessen, während es Hinata sich in seinen Armen bequem machte. Ja, dieser Ort war ein Paradies gewesen, doch in Wirklichkeit war wohl das Gegenteil der Fall.

Er war zusammen mit der Hokage und seinen Jonin Kollegen ein gefangener Orochimarus. Die Schlange hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Sasukes Körper und danach Konoha einzunehmen. Seine Heimat nicht beschützen zu können war schon schlimm, aber zu wissen, dass man den besten Freund nicht hatte retten können und damit die beste Freundin in eine Art Wachkoma versetzt hatte, war noch viel schlimmer. Sakura hatte bei dem Angriff keinen Finger gerührt... Sie hatte nur auf dem Dach des Hokagegebäudes gestanden und zugesehen, wie der Körper ihres Schwarms ihre Heimat zerstörte. Und man hätte wirklich kaum den Unterschied zwischen Orochimaru und Sasuke erkannt, wären da nur nicht diese Schlangenartigen Augen gewesen, die einem aus dem Körper des Uchihas angestarrt hatten.

Naruto schüttelte sich und brachte damit die Ketten, die um seine Arm- und Beingelenke geschlungen waren zum wackeln. Dieser Anblick würde ihn noch Jahrelang verfolgen, wenn er denn noch so lange leben würde. Wenn sie alle noch so lange leben würden. Seine Freunde waren dank dem Monat in Gefangenschaft schon ziemlich ausgelaugt und auch die Hokage hatte sich verändert. Da den Konoha Shinobis regelmäßig das Chakra ausgesaugt wurde, hatte die amtierende Hokage keine Möglichkeit, ihr Verjüngungs-Justu aufrecht zu erhalten und ihre Haut war von Falten und auch einigen Altersflecken geprägt.

Sie alle hatten seit ihrer Festnahme nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt zu baden und Essen gab es auch wenig, weshalb selbst Chouji nun aussah, wie ein Bohnenstängel. Anfangs hatte er sich beschwert, doch mit der Zeit waren all ihre Klage und Hilferufe verstummt. Die älteren Jonin wussten um die Lage des Dorfes Bescheid und hatten schon nach der ersten Woche keine Hoffnung mehr gehegt:

Alle Verbündeten waren vor dem Krieg gegen Oto-Gakure gegen sie angestachelt worden. Selbst Gaara hatte verweigert, ihnen Hilfe zu schicken. Naruto wusste nicht weshalb sein einstiger Freund und Leidensgenosse so etwas tat, doch der Blonde wusste, dass es irgendetwas mit Oto zu tun hatte, und dass Orochimaru daran Schuld war.

Naruto selbst hatte sich geschworen, nie die Hoffnung aufzugeben, doch er musste zugeben, dass die Chancen zumindest hier raus zu kommen verdammt schlecht standen, geschweige denn sie könnten Konoha wieder zurück erobern. Seufzend hob der Hokage-In-Spe seinen Kopf von seiner Brust und lehnte ihn an die kalte, graue Gefängniswand zurück.

Sie alle befanden sich in dem ehemaligen Hochsicherheitsgefängnis für Staatsfeinde, in den unterirdischen Etagen des Hokageturms. Bisher hatte es niemand geschafft, hier auszubrechen und einzubrechen hätte sowieso niemand gewollt, doch beides war unmöglich.

Einige Mitglieder der nun zerschlagenen Akatsuki waren für einige Zeit hier eingesperrt gewesen. Es hatte niemand glauben wollen, dass sie sich nach einigen Monaten aus Verzweiflung lieber selbst umgebracht hatten, anstatt weiterhin hier drin zu verrotten.

Doch Naruto konnte es verstehen. Das ganze Gefängnis war nicht mehr, als ein alter, kalter, grauer Raum, an dessen Wänden bereits überall Moos wuchs und in dem die Ratten und anderes Kleingetier gemütlich gemacht hatten. Jeder Gefangene war an Armen und Beinen mit Ketten an die Wand gefesselt. Sie hatten nur so viel Bewegungsfreiheit, dass sie ein paar Brotkrumen essen konnte, wenn es überhaupt ein Wächter übernahm sich um sie zu kümmern. Diese Unzuverlässlichkeit ihrer Aufpasser hatte auch dazu geführt, dass einige der jüngeren Jonin bereits an Krankheiten gestorben waren, da der Raum voll mit ihren Ecksrementen war.

Der Geruch war nicht auszustehen, aber wie sollte man sich dagegen währen.

Naruto war, wie viele andere im Raum, noch nie ein Kriegsgefangener gewesen, doch nun wusste er, warum jeder sich nach einem solchen Ereignis bis auf die Grundmauern verändert hatte. Diese ganzen Faktoren, die sich sammelten zerbrachen einen von innen heraus, doch das, was Naruto am schlimmsten fand, wurde bisher noch nicht angesprochen.

Ein Kleines Mädchen, vielleicht im Alter von fünf oder sechs Jahren befand sich mit im Kerker der Jonin. Weil ihre Arme zu klein für die Ketten gewesen waren, hatte man ihr Seile so fest umgebunden, dass ihre Haut bei der kleinsten Bewegung aufgescheuert wurde und anfing zu bluten. Die Wächter, zwei Männer die circa 30 Jahre alt waren, kamen regelmäßig um sie zu schlagen, sie mit Essen zu ärgern und ihr noch mehr Chakra zustehlen, als sie es bei den Shinobi taten. Dieses Kind wurde behandelt und gequält, als wäre sie der Leader der Akatsuki persönlich und damit einer der mächtigsten Ninja überhaupt.

Doch das war nicht der Fall... zumindest in den Augen des Blonden Chaoten war sie einfach nur ein kleines verängstigtes Mädchen. Die Kleine stand so unter Schock, dass sie nie auch nur ein Wort sagte. Selbst wenn Ino versucht hatte, sie anzusprechen und sie aufzumuntern kam keine Reaktion ihrerseits. Und wenn die kleine dann doch mal ein Blick aus ihren sonderbar orangenen Augen zu den Konohanins warf war darin nur Leere und Trauer zu finden.

Naruto tat es unglaublich Leid, dass er weder ihr, seinen Freunden noch all den anderen Menschen die in anderen Räumen dieses Kerkers gefangen waren, helfen konnte. Vor allem wenn das kleine Ding in Weinkrämpfen ausbrach, wenn alle anderen schliefen, und ihr kleiner Kopf mit den ebenfalls orangenen Haaren auf ihre Brust rutschte und sie bei jedem Schluchzer kurz zusammenzuckte zog sich sein Herz zusammen.

Krieg war etwas schreckliches, das er niemandem wünschte... Jeder sollte vor solchen Vorkommnissen beschützt werden, besonders Kinder, die ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich hatten.

Die kommende Ruhestunde weinte sich das Mädchen wieder die Seele aus dem Leib. Der Uzumaki konnte nur schätzen, dass es Nacht war, denn zehn Meter unter der Erde gab es bekanntlich kein Sonnenlicht und keine Fenster, die einem die Uhrzeit zumindest grob mitteilen konnten.

Sie schluchzte bereits seit mindestens einer halben Stunde, bevor sie anfing etwas zu murmeln. Der blonde Shinobi konnte es nicht ganz verstehen, aber es hörte sich so an, als ob sie nach jemandem rufen würde. Vielleicht ihre Mutter, oder ihr Vater. Eventuell hatte die Kleine auch Geschwister die sie vermisste oder um welche sie sich sorgen machte.

"...-Kun."

Nun hatte sie so laut gesprochen, dass der Chaot schon das Suffix erkennen konnte. Er wartete, ob sie es ein weiteres Mal wiederholen würde, doch plötzlich war alles ruhig. Sie weinte nicht mehr und auch das Beben ihres Körpers hatte aufgehört. Sie hatte sich in den Schlaf geweint und hing fast schon leblos in den Seilen, mit dem Rücken an die schmutzige Wand.

Naruto seufzte. Wenn er etwas tun könnte, damit sich etwas an der momentanen Situation änderte, würde er es sofort machen, egal welches Risiko dabei auftreten sollte. Er sollte sein Leben opfern?

Kein Problem, solange alle anderen verschont wurden und vielleicht sogar ein neues Leben irgendwo anders anfangen konnten um glücklich zu sein. Besonders dem Mädchen und Sakura würde er es gönnen. Sakura hatte es einfach verdient, nach Sasukes Verlust wieder ein richtiges Leben führen zu können und einen netten Mann zu finden. Von dem Uchiha war sie nur verletzt worden.

Naruto drehte seinen Kopf nach links zu seiner ehemaligen Teamkameradin. Seitdem Sasuke das Dorf verlassen hatte, hatte die Rosahaarige trainiert wie verrückt und war sogar noch vor Narutos Rückkehr von seinem Training Jonin gewesen. Ja, sie wahr ziemlich stark geworden. Körperlich und auch geistlich, doch dass ihre große Liebe nur noch eine leblose Hülle war hatte sie in ihren jetzigen Zustand versetzt.

Sakuras ausdruckslose Augen waren auf den Boden in der Nähe ihres Schoßes gerichtet. Sie war genau wie alle anderen an die Wand gebunden, doch ihre Figur schien zerfallen zu wollen, wenn da nicht die leicht zerrissene Kleidung gewesen, die ihren Körper zusammen hielt. Die Haruno war vollkommen in sich zusammengesackt und befand sich in ihrer Art von Wachkoma. Nie schlief sie... Die Augen waren bis auf ihr Blinzeln immer geöffnet und zeigten ihre Verzweiflung. Die einzigen Momente, in denen sie sich bewegte waren, wenn Essen gebracht wurde. Sie holte sich ihre Portion an Brot und Wasser, setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz und starrte weiter. Immer auf den gleichen Fleck auf den Boden. Ihr Verstand schien es nicht mehr mitzubekommen, dass sie Nahrung zu sich nahm. Es war wie eine Nebenbeschäftigung geworden zu leben.

Naruto wollte gar nicht erst daran denken zu erraten, was ihre Hauptbeschäftigung war.

Ja, er würde alles tun, um hier heraus zukommen, doch Shikamaru war all seine Gedanken durch gegangen und hatte nicht eine einzige Möglichkeit gefunden, wie sie sich selbst befreien könnten. Nur jemand von draußen, der mächtig genug war, sich Orochimaru persönlich zu stellen könnte Konoha retten. Es waren nicht viele Personen zur Auswahl und noch wenigere, die Konoha wirklich helfen wollen würden.

Der Blonde seufzte. Wie oft hatte er schon genau diese Gedanken gedacht? Auf jeden Fall war es so oft, dass es ihn müde machte. Der Hokageanwärter schlief sehr schlecht, doch seitdem er eines Tages genau diesen Gedankenablauf getan hatte, war er eingeschlafen. Und es hatte wieder gewirkt, genau wie nun.

Langsam dämmerte er in sein Traumland zurück in das Land von Ramenpicknicks und einem Leben als Hokage der sechsten Generation.

Als Naruto das nächste Mal aufwachte erfasste ihn ein bekanntes Gefühl. Alle anwesenden im Raum waren ausnahmsweise mal gleichzeitig wach, von diesem bedrückenden aber bekannten Gefühl geweckt. Es spürte sich an, als würde die Luft dicker werden und das Atmen fiel schwerer. Wie eine Hand, die eine unsichtbare Faust um sie aller herum formte. Doch diese Faust drückte sich zusammen und das etwas, das diese Aura ausstrahlte schien näher zu kommen.

Der Uzumaki wusste genau was es war, aber nicht wer. Diese 'Aura' war das Chakras eines Menschen fast vollkommen befreit. Zumindest bei den Meisten. Es gab nur wenige, bei denen dieses Ausmaß an Chakra als 'Normalverbrauch' angesehen wird und einer davon Orochimaru. Doch, wenn Naruto es mit Jirayas Farben Philosophie beschreiben sollte, hatte dieses Chakra die falsche Farbe für Orochimaru. Es war nicht das stechende Lila, nein. Eher ein sanfter, dunkler blau Ton.

Der Blonde sah nach rechts, wo etwa fünf Meter von ihm entfernt das kleine Mädchen auf dem Boden saß. Beziehungsweise hatte sie gesessen, denn im Moment stand sie und durch die Bewegung liefen kleine Blutstreifen über ihre kleinen Hände. Sie sah mit großen Augen zur Tür und ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Vorfreude.

Egal, wer dieser Jemand war, der sich in Orochimarus versteck eingeschlichen hatte, das Mädchen kannte ihn und freute sich auf ihn. Das zeigte das Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht wiederspiegelte. Naruto schien es gleich viel besser zu gehen, allein weil er ihre Freude sehen konnte.

Sein Blick glitt nach links zu seinen gleichaltrigen Bekannten. Sie sahen der Person eher skeptisch entgegen und besonders überraschend fand Naruto Sakura Gesichtsausdruck. Die hatte ihren Kopf seit langer Zeit angehoben und sah mit einem Hauch von Furcht und Schrecken zur Tür. Auch sie schien den Neuankömmling zu kennen, genauso wie die älteren Jonin auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes.

Das Chakra war nun ganz in der Nähe - um genau zu sein stand der Jemand schon vor der Tür, die im Moment mit einem Knacksen aufging.

Der Ninja trug einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel, weswegen man ihn auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen konnte. Jedoch als sein Kopf sich hob und blutrote Augen freigab schreckten mehr als die Hälfte der Anwesenden zurück.

"Ita-Kun!"

Das Kleine Mädchen stemmte sich gegen die Seile und versuchte so, näher an den Mann heran zu kommen. Der Uchiha zog seine Kapuze vom Kopf und offenbarte, dass er wirklich Itachi war, und nicht Orochimaru im Körper seines Bruders. Der Schwarzhaarige Mann sah genauso aus, wie in den Erinnerungen aller Anwesenden von vor mehr als fünf Jahren. Angeblich sollte Sasuke ihn getötet haben und deshalb auch Orochimarus Bedingung nachgegeben haben, deshalb war der Schock um so größer ihn in voller Größe, an einem Stück und vollkommen gesund zu sehen.

Itachi sah sich kurz mit seinen Sharingan in dem dunklen Raum um, bevor er sich zu dem orangehaarigen Mädchen drehte und langsam auf sie zuging. Nicht einen Schritt vor ihr entfernt blieb er stehen und hockte sich hin, damit er mit ihr auf Augenhöhe war. "Kanna-Chan.. Was machst du nur wieder? Es hat alleine drei Tage gedauert, aus Orochimaru raus zu quetschen, wo er dich gefangen hält.", meinte der Uchiha, bevor er ihre kleinen Hände in die seinen nahm und die Seile begutachtete.

"'Tschuldigung.", war alles, was Kanna murmeln konnte, bevor der Uchiha sie mit einem Schnitt seines Kunai befreit hatte. Alle vier Seilenden landeten auf dem Boden und das kleine Mädchen fiel dem Mann um den Hals. "Ich habe dich so vermisst!", rief sie wie ein normales Kind, das gerade ein Eis geschenkt bekommen hatte, und wegen der Lautstärke wünschten sich die restlichen Anwesenden, sie hätten Ohropax.

"Ich dich ja auch.", antwortete Itachi leise und brachte damit viele zum staunen.

"Aber nun lass uns lieber gehen, ja? Mein Kampf mit Orochimaru hat mich schon ziemlich geschwächt und ich denke nicht, dass wir heil hier raus kommen, wenn uns die Wachen bemerken." Er stand auf und hielt der Kleinen seine linke Hand hin, welche sie glücklich annahm. Die zwei hatten fast die Tür nach draußen erreicht, als das Mädchen stoppte und Itachi dazu brachte, sie anzusehen.

Kanna drehte sich um und sah Naruto direkt in die Augen.

"Können... Können wir den Menschen hier denn nicht helfen?", fragte das Mädchen etwas kleinlaut, immer noch den Kopf zu Naruto gewandt. Itachi folgte ihrem Blick und man erkannte, dass er ein Seufzen unterdrückte. Anscheinend schien er zu wissen, was die Kleine zu ihrer Tat bewegte, weshalb er sich kurz danach auf ihre Höhe begab.

"Ich hole die Schlüssel für die Chakrafesseln und du bleibst schön hier und machst keinen Unsinn, verstanden?"

Kannas Augen weiteten sich vor Glück und aus dank machte sie eine kleine Verbeugung wegen welcher sie ihren Kopf fast mit dem Itachi hatte kollidieren lassen. "Danke!", rief sie bevor sie sich wieder aufstellte und den Mann vor ihr anlächelte. Der Uchiha schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ebenfalls mit den kleinsten Zügen eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht, bevor er dem Mädchen durch die Haare wuschelte. Kanna hob ihre Hände, um seine auf ihrem Kopf zu halten, als er schon von ihr abgelassen hatte und wieder hinaus in den Gang verschwand.

Narutos Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Nie im Leben hätte er erwartet, dass ein Mann wie Uchiha Itachi gut mit Kindern umgehen könnte. Er hatte eher gedacht, dass er sie zum schreien bringen würde, doch genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Nach der Sicht des Blonden schien Itachi das Mädchen auch schon ziemlich lange zu kennen, vielleicht hatte er sie auch gefunden und dann aufgezogen, denn dass sie seine Tochter war schloss Naruto aus einem ihm unbekanntem Grund aus.

Als der junge Mann seine Gedankenwelt verlassen hatte und seine Umgebung wieder wahrnahm tapste die Orangehaarige langsam in seine richtig. Obwohl sie sich nicht schnell bewegte, schien es ihr richtig gut zu gehen... Nicht so wie bei anderen Gefangenen, die zumindest eine Woche brauchten um wieder geradeaus laufen zu können, nachdem sie länger Gefangene waren.

Sakura betrachtete die Kleine misstrauisch von ihrem Platz aus und in ihre Augen waren die Trauer und die Verzweiflung verschwunden und hatten purem Hass Platz gemacht. Naruto erkannte, dass sie am liebsten einen Satz vorwärts gemacht hätte um das Mädchen um zu bringen, weil sie mit dem Mann unterwegs war, der Sasuke Uchiha in seine Hölle namens Leben geleitet hatte, doch die Haruno zuckte nicht ein mal. Sehr wahrscheinlich hätte ihr Körper ihr auch gar nicht gehorcht, da sie sich lange nicht mehr bewegt hatte.

Als Kanna vor Naruto zum stehen blieb musste der junge Mann zu ihr aufsehen, da er immer noch auf dem Boden saß. Er sah, wie sie langsam eine ihrer kleinen Hände zu seinem Gesicht brachte, wo sich genau diese auf seine Stirn legte. Die Stirnbänder waren ihnen abgenommen worden, weshalb der Blonde die warme Haut der Kleinen spüren konnte und er erschrak. Sie fühlte sich so an, als hätte wäre sie gerade aus einer warmen Badewanne gestiegen und hätte nicht die letzten Monate in einem Kerker verbracht.

Plötzlich begann Kannas Hand an in einem Orange-Ton zu leuchten und die Augen des Blonden, die vorher das Gesicht der Orangehaarigen gemustert hatten, rot. Sie verwandelten sich in die, des Monsters, das vor 24 Jahren in ihn eingeschlossen worden war. Die Wut, die normalerweise durch die Augen des Neunschwänzigen zu erkennen war, war nicht zu sehen. Der Blick verriet einem nichts über die Gemütslage des Bijous - Er war komplett leer.

Alle Anwesenden, die dieses Schauspiel beobachtet hatte, schraken schrecklich zusammen, als Itachi Uchiha wieder in der Tür erschien und sich zu dem Mädchen und ihrem Lieblingschaoten begab.

"Kanna-Chan."

Die Hand der Kleinen nahm ihre normale Farbe an, als sie sie von der Stirn des Uzumakis nahm und den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich ansah. Der Uchiha kniete sich neben sie und steckte den Schlüssel, den er in den vergangenen Minuten geholt hatte, in das Schloss der Handschellen des Blonden.

Ein Klicken war zu hören, dann fielen die Ketten an der Wand hinab und landeten auf den Kerkerfliesen.

Naruto Uzumaki war frei.

Das kleine Mädchen sah sich kurz im Raum um, bevor sie auf Sakura zeigte und Itachi dabei in die Augen sah. Die zwei schienen ohne ein Wort zu kommunizieren, denn er nickte nur und begab sich dann den einen Meter zu der Rosahaarigen Kunoichi.

Mit jedem kleinen Schritt, den er ihr näher kam versuchte Sakura weiter nach hinten zu rücken - leider war ihr nach den ersten Zentimeter die Wand im Weg gewesen. Die Frau sah zu, wie der sonst so emotionslose Killer seine Hand nach ihren Fessel ausstreckte und sie, wie ihren ehemaligen Teamkollegen, befreite.

Kaum waren die Handschellen der Ketten aufgesprungen sprang Sakura in Itachis Richtung und brachte ihn mit all ihrer Kraft zu Boden. Sie saß auf seinem Bauch, ihre linke Hand an seiner Kehle und den rechten Arm nach hinten gezogen um jeden Moment zuschlagen zu können.

In den kurzen Momenten, die sie regungslos auf dem Mann saß konnte man in ihren Augen all den Hass erkennen, der sich über die Jahre für den Mann angesammelt hatte. Ja, was hatte er nur alles verursacht?

Wegen Itachi Uchiha war Sasuke so verschlossen gewesen. Wegen ihm hatte er sich Orochimaru der Macht wegen angeschlossen und war schließlich dessen Gefäß geworden.

Wenn Uchiha Itachi nur nie seine eigene Familie umgebracht hätte, dann wäre Sasuke ein ganz normaler Junge geblieben und hätte in Sakura eventuell sogar die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden oder wäre anderweitig glücklich geworden. Doch weil er es eben doch getan hatte, war alles gekommen, wie es gekommen war.

Sakura wollte ihre Faust nach vorne schießen lassen um sein Gesicht aufzuräumen, als eine Hand die ihrige umschloss und sie davon abhielt.

Verwirrt drehte die Rosahaarige ihren Kopf und sah in azurblaue Augen. Es war Naruto - ihr bester Freund - gewesen, der sie von ihrer Tat abgehalten hatte und nun sprach.

"Lass ihn gehen, Sakura-Chan."

Danach hatte er sie losgelassen aber weiterhin in die Augen des am Boden liegenden Uchihas gesehen. Irgendwie - Sakura wusste nicht, wie es möglich sein konnte - hatte sich in Narutos Augen ein Ausdruck des Verständnisses gelegt, als er den Uchiha sah. Der Hass, den er wie seine Freundin für den Mann gehegt hatte, war wie weggeblasen.

Unter der Frau regte sich etwas und sie sah, wie sich langsam die Hand des Uchihas in ihr Blickfeld schob. In seiner Hand befanden sich noch immer die Schlüssel für die Ketten. Er hielt sie ihr vors Gesicht und deutete ihr mit einem blinzeln, was er von ihr wollte.

Die Haruno wusste nicht warum, doch all ihr Hass war durch Narutos Blick wie aufgelöst, als sie den kleinen Schlüsselbund nahm und anfing, ihre anderen Freunde zu befreien.

Im Hintergrund streckte Naruto dem Uchiha seine Hand als Hilfe hin, damit dieser aufstehen konnte. Verwirrender Weise nahm der Nuke-Nin sie an und zog sich daran hoch, bis die zwei Männer sich gegenüberstanden und in die Augen sahen. Dann, in einem Moment, fanden ihre Blicke gleichzeitig den Weg zu Kanna, die immer noch an der Stelle stand, an der Itachi sie hatte stehen lassen.

Das Mädchen lächelte, als Itachi ihr nun seinen Hand hinstreckte. Fröhlich umschloss sie seine Haut mit ihrem kleinen Finger und mit einem kurzen Blick auf Naruto gingen die zwei auf die Tür nach draußen zu.

Bevor die zwei Gestalten schließlich gänzlich aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, flüsterte das Mädchen einen Satz, der wahrscheinlich die ganze Ansichtsweise des zukünftigen Hokagen ändern sollte oder bereits geändert hatte.

"Sayonara, Otou-san."

Die anderen sahen den blonden Chaoten verwirrt an. Seit wann war er der Vater dieses kleinen Mädchens? Wusste er überhaupt davon? Und warum war seine Tochter überhaupt mit einem Mann wie Itachi Uchiha unterwegs?

Innerlich schüttelte Naruto den Kopf. All diese Fragen hätte er sich auch gestellt, wenn nicht die Kleine ihm durch ihre Berührung ihre Vergangenheit offengelegt hätte. Sie war kein Mensch und deshalb konnte sie auch schlecht seine Tochter sein. Doch ihr Vater befand sich in seinem Körper.

Kanna war in Wirklichkeit das Junge des Kyubi no Yoko, von Uchiha Itachi gefunden, aufgezogen und beschützt. Beschützt vor dem Krieg, in dem sie Geboren war; vor dem Uchiha Clan, der sie hatte ausnutzen wollen und vor der Akatsuki, die sie ebenfalls als Waffe gebraucht hätten.


End file.
